1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) and, more particularly, to the packaging of MEMS devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, MEMS devices are miniature electro-mechanical devices of high-level integration for carrying out many different categories of functions. The various functions that can be performed in a MEMS device include sensing for motion, light, sound, radio waves, and so forth. MEMS devices can be made as standalone devices and coupled to a separate chip having circuit thereon, or can include integrated electronics and micromechanical components on a common silicon substrate. The electronic components of a MEMS device are typically fabricated using some of the same processes used for fabrication of semiconductor-based integrated circuits, but on a much larger scale. On the other hand, the micromechanical components of a MEMS are typically fabricated using micromachining processes that, for example, selectively add structural layers or etch away parts of the structure to form the mechanical and electro-mechanical portions of the device.
MEMS devices typically contain delicate moving parts. Some modes of motion to be sensed include, for example, motion that causes touching of electrodes, moving parts with constant contact, moving parts without contact, and deformation. Depending on the mode and the purpose of motion, the packaging requirements of MEMS devices differ. The packaging of a MEMS device typically serves one or more functions, such as: protection of the MEMS device from the environment, provision of mechanical support, interfacing with the environment to be tested (e.g., for sensors and actuators), handling of the MEMS device after fabrication, and routing of electrical interconnections.
Currently, there are a number of issues related to the packaging of MEMS devices. For instance, current passivation techniques for MEMS made by the front-side release micromachining processes require large topographies, making it difficult for passivation. Furthermore, the existing lid approach makes vacuum packaging complicated when there is huge topography in the device. Existing hermetic sealing approaches require additional contact levels defined well outside the MEMS device area in order to maintain vacuum seal for the MEMS device, consuming a lot of area on the die.